Moving On
by MsChesire
Summary: Sakura was tired of waiting...she didn't want to move on, but she felt it was necessary if she wanted to be happy. The problem was, as she is trying to move on, she doesn't realize Sasuke has already done it as well...and he has done it, so he could be with her.


_**Disclaimer**_ : I don't own anything about the Naruto Universe; I only wish I did T-T. Enjoy the reading!

 **Moving On**

 **The Decision of Moving On**

Sakura has always considered herself to be a romantic kind of person. When she was a little child, she used to fantasize about finding her 'mister right', the one who was going to love her no matter what, and whom she was going to love in the same ideal way.

At that time, she thought him to be someone who would share his cookies or crayon box with her. After all, a girl can dream. She also used to fantasize for some reason that the guy was going to have bright colour hair that would matched her own, as well as a bright and big smile that will warm up her heart all the time.

And then, she met Sasuke. Dark haired dark deep eyes Sasuke. With a frown to match his dark looks. That didn't matter though. She fell for him. And she fell hard. Now, if she were to be honest with herself, maybe she would say she didn't love him fully right away…she really didn't know that much about him at the beginning. Honestly, no one did. He was a reserved kind of guy.

But then, as fate would have it, they became teammates. He became a part of her life, a _basic part_.

Time went by, and she grew up. _Expectations were not met_. Sasuke went on his quest of revenge, coming back bleeding and broken, only to leave once again on his journey of redemption.

When he happened to be back in the village, he never asked her out. Never really seeking her out actively. She became painfully aware, that if not for their oblivious happy teammate, they probably would never hang out at all. After all, Naruto always made it a point for them to meet up at Ichiraku's for ramen at least every two days when he was around.

Once in there, Naruto usually babbled on and on about his duties in the ANBU unit, the boring and tedious paperwork he had to do along with his missions, while Sakura admonished him for complaining so much about something he has desperately seek since he was a kid. Of course their bickering was only half-hearted. Naruto liked being an ANBU now, a closer step from his dream of becoming Hokage, and Sakura knew it very well. Then, she would tell them about her job at the hospital as well. And Sasuke…well Sasuke was Sasuke. Nonetheless, he was trying. You could tell. He was trying to open up more and more indeed. Sometimes, amidst the conversation, he would say some comment here and there, also showing his interest by staring at them while they narrated their stories. Never much for a narrator himself though.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That day, Sakura was visiting her best friend Ino at the flower shop. While talking about this and that, they heard the sound of the door indicating someone entering. 'Oi! I see ugly is here, is she taking beauty advices from my girl?' 'Aaargh! Sai! As if!' The reply came from the pinkette came fast. 'I'll have you know, Ino just borrowed a magazine from me with the latest Konoha trends, so it's she taking advices from me now! Ha!' A vein just popped in Ino's forehead as a result while Sakura was thinking along the lines of "take that!".

'Forehead, yeah right, you wish I did!' Ino said loudly. 'Besides, don't get me involved with yours and my boyfriend fight now, and Sai! Haven't I told you it's rude to address people by calling on their flaws!' More vein popping now on Sakura. 'As apparent as they are, it's not right Sai'. Letting out a very loud laugh afterwards.

'Enough with the bullying Ino-pig! If this is how it's going to be you when you two are together, then I guess I better come back on another day, preferably when you're on your own'… Sakura said it not really meaning it, but she knew them well enough by now to know they were just playing around with her, so she just kept playing and pushing back herself. What fun would it be if she didn't have close friends she could jock with.

Ever since Sai and Ino got together, the two of them have been forming an insufferable team for all sorts of stuff and discussions. Something telling her that Ino told Sai (a.k.a. brainwashed him most likely she thought), that in normal relationships, the guy ALWAYS had to agree with the girl in everything to get along. Yes of course, agreements were important, but probably Sai was beyond the agreement point right now as he was somewhat new with many human emotions. Even so, she could swear she hasn't seen him smile like this before in her time knowing him…

'If that's the case, I better get going then. I just came by to pick up some art supplies I had left in here. Don't want to make my girl angry by invading her precious friends' reunion time'. He said in a jocking manner, while picking up a backpack that was behind the counter and going quickly to give Ino a peck on the lips.

'Well, see you later ugly!' with a small smile on his own lips. Ino was definitely rubbing off on him she thought with a grimace on her face. At the same time, a sigh escaped her lips. If truth that the both of them were getting always on the same side to annoy her, Sai was showing his efforts constantly in making Ino happy, no longer as aloof as he used to be. She felt an ache right in the chest. If only…

Staring at her, and not missing a beat, Ino let out an 'Oi! Earth to Sakura! Are you there? What's with all the sighing you've been doing since you came in forehead, everything ok?' A small look of concern etched on her face.

Realizing only now she has being doing it, Sakura let out another deep breath while looking for the right words to answer her.

The reality, it was that looking at her with Sai, only served to fuel the feelings of inadequacy and loneliness she was feeling more and more often lately. Sure, she had good friends and nice coworkers with whom she usually enjoyed to be with and to talk to, and yet… she couldn't help it in herself but to yearn for something more…some other kind of connection.

'I'm ok Ino-pig!' Smiling as brightly as she could manage. 'I was just thinking that I may have to get going anyway, I left a bunch of unfinished work down at the hospital…so…'. Sakura said it with all the conviction as she could muster. She wasn't lying _per se_ , she did have a pile of documents she had to go through at her office, but well…she knew that wasn't the cause of her mental state right now.

'Sakura…' Ino started, being aware of her friend's force smile.

'We've known each other since when?' She kept going, not really waiting for a response.

'Are you seriously going to tell me it's work that's keeping you with that look of constipation on your face since you came into the shop'. Saying the last part with a smug look on her face.

'Hey! I so do not have that look!' Sakura replied with her fist in front of her and an angry vein popping out of her forehead.

'Gotcha!' Ino had a big grin on her face.

'….'

'So… wanna really tell me what has you all bothered now? You know I'm here for you Sakura…' Ino started again before drifting off.

'I know…it's just…' She knew perfectly well she could count on her no matter what, their friendships one of the set stones in her life. Try as she might though, saying what she really was thinking out loud, made it all the more real for her; and thus, all the more sad and scary.

'It's just….?'

'Well, ok'. She finally said with a downcast look on her face first.

'You know how I'm happy that you and Sai got together right? I'm thrilled actually to see you so happy 'cause honestly you deserve it. And Sai deserves that happiness as well…and even though I try not to go there, I can't help but thinking about…when is it ever going to happen something like that to me, whether someone is going to notice me…or if it's never going to happen at all'. She finished with a small voice, looking up at Ino at the end of her sentence with a look of pure melancholy.

'What are you talking about Sakura!?' The blonde replied outrage. 'Of course it's going to happen to you! Seriously! You're like the most eligible female bachelor in all Konoha! You are smart, talented, funny, kind, not to mention beautiful –not as much as me though…I'm kidding! - …and the list goes on and on…' She stopped, looking dead on at her friend's face. 'What brought this on?' She said it with a suspicious look on her face.

Blushing a little bit, she couldn't help but to cast a wider smile her friend's way. It's not every day that she receives so many praises at any rate. 'Thanks Ino! You know, it's nothing, maybe I just needed some assurance from a friend, I think the late work hours are playing games with my head'. She ended with a nervous semi-laugh.

Grabbing the bag she had, she made it to the exit. 'I'm going now Ino!' Before she could much as to wave her goodbye and dash to get out, Ino asked her, 'Sakura, can I ask you something before you leave?' With a small voice.

'Sure! Go ahead!' Came the confused reply while waiting for her friends' question.

'What is this really about?... Is this really about not having found 'mister right' yet…or is this more about you still waiting for a certain someone…a certain someone…named Sasuke…?' She said it as a question though they both knew she wasn't really asking but stating.

Bingo! The colour drained from her face in an instant. How could she deny that to her blonde friend…? The look on her face answered for her before she opened her mouth to speak again.

'Sakura…you know I love you right?...' She started saying it with an empathetic look on her face.

'Ino, I really need to get going. Can this wait for another time?' Sakura said getting somewhat annoyed with the turn of their conversation.

'…and Sasuke has reivindicated himself with the village more than once already…' Ino kept on pressing.

'Ino…' She said it with a warning tone.

'…but that doesn't mean you should be waiting with your arms open until the guy is ready to move on with his life…it's been too long…and you shouldn't wait on someone who hasn't make you his priority...you deserve better…'

With a downcast look on the kunoichi's face, Sakura just managed to let out a soft 'I know…' Her voice was low and a sad and she had a faraway look on her eyes… 'I know…' and with that, Sakura left the flower shop to be on her way to the hospital.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On the way towards her job, Sakura couldn't help but to replay the conversation she had with her friend all over and over in her head. The walk turned out to be longer than normal after that talk with Ino, she just wanted to get to the hospital already, and immerse herself in her routine, drowning any other negative thoughts that constantly mess with her head when she's not busy or distracted.

"… _it's been too long…"_ She heard her friend saying it all over again. _"…you deserve better…"_ Didn't she know that already? No need to have a cruel reminder of that. It was more than enough for her to punish herself constantly thinking what else she could do in order to get the affection of the man she's pursued her whole life. "Enough!" she thought. "Ino is right". She admitted to herself…a distant look on her face. "I know it too damn well, gosh! Probably half the village knows it as well; could I be any more pathetic?" She went on thinking, as it hadn't been exactly a state secret she's been in love with the Uchiha ever since they were children, not really receiving any affection in return.

A rotten feeling of being pathetic crept into her bones, as she tried to tell herself that she needed to a get grip on herself.

"I need to stop this! I can't go there anymore". Sigh. "As much as I don't want to…or more like I found it near impossible…I have to let go…I need to let go". Releasing another sigh.

Sakura got to the hospital thinking that thought over and over again. And not for the first time either.

Once in there she went directly to her office, not even bothering to say hi to her coworkers on the way there, her mind preoccupied with other matters. Hanging her bag, she put on her white coat. She cracked her knuckles in a quick noiseless manner, and 'Ok, get your act together Sakura, it's time to save some lives!' She pepped talk herself, getting back some small twinkle in her eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

If anything Sakura loved her job. She loved how gratifying it felt when somebody who was previously hurt got better before her very own eyes. She managed to keep the whole day busy, by visiting some patients, tending to the most serious cases, and finally locking herself up in her office to revise some left behind documents. By the time she got to her office chair she just but collapsed on it. Truth is, as gratifying as her job was, using so many chakra reserves _per_ day, put some strain in her energies. Energies that needed to be replenished, but if you focus all of them on healing people throughout the day and then skip a meal or two, it's difficult to do so more quickly. However, having spending time eating in the crowded cafeteria of the hospital only served her as a reminder again of her loneliness. Her mind going to dark places without her wanting to. A place she doesn't want to hang out right now. So, she just kept pushing herself and kept busy with work.

That's why, she was so focused on reading some patient record that she didn't hear the knock on her door…

'Etto…Sakura-chan?' Came a timid voice from the doorway.

Looking up from the pile on her desk, she was surprised to find Yuki standing there.

'Oh! Yes Yuki-san? I'm sorry! Were you calling me before? I was really immersed on this, please come in, take a seat.'

The guy, Yuki, still stood by the doorway, as if indecisive whether to come in or not just yet. 'Amm Sakura-chan, I just wanted to check if you were still here...' He started. '…you see…I saw the light from your office still on…and I was on my way downstairs to grab something to eat… and a lot of people has already left…and well you've been here since really early in the morning…so…I thought…I just wanted to make sure you were all right…I mean…you seemed rather distracted today…not that I was stalking you or anything…I just happened to notice you that's all…hehe', scratching the back of his head with his right hand clearly embarrassed by his choice of words.

For that, Sakura just smiled back. 'No problem Yuki-san! I was still checking on some documents, but you can finish your turn already, I didn't realize how late it was'. Looking at the clock on the wall telling her it was past 10pm.

Yuki just looked at her and beamed back. 'Oh I don't mind staying! I was just finishing up myself healing some patient'. His light sky blue eyes shining.

Yuki was her junior at the hospital, he had just started working there a year ago or so, joining their medical team as an apprentice. His character was usually that of a shy and sweet guy. Always caring for his patients and showing them kindness.

'Actually, amm Sakura-chan…wou-uld yo-uu li-ke to jo-in me to grab so-me-thing to e-at?' He stammered a little bit on his words. Cheeks turning a light red.

'I...well I think I'm going to keep going through this first Yuki-san…but thank you for asking!' She replied while looking to all the sheets she still needed to look upon, not really thinking anything else of his invitation.

'I see…well, it was worth asking'. He smiled brightly at her from the door, seemingly unaffected by her refusal. 'Ja ne Sakura-chan!'

'See you tomorrow Yuki-san'. She gave him a small smile, by what his smiled just widened.

After he closed the door, Sakura just released another sigh, and went back to work quickly. Not wanting her mind to drift on and about…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

By the time she finished reading some new developing jutsu someone left on her desk, Sakura took notice it was past midnight already. Probably most of the morning staff must have left hours ago she thought.

Hanging her white coat on her office rack, she cracked her back and massaged some of her sore muscles by bending and stretching, after hours of standing up, running around and of finally just sitting down on that uncomfortable chair, her back has taken its toll.

She turned off the lights, and closed the door.

Feeling the cool air hit her when going outside the building, Sakura took a deep breath, feeling herself relaxing in the quietness of the night. Her sore muscles hurt from the whole day work, and not having eaten more than an apple today she was starting to feel a little bit lightheaded. Not having time to dwell onto it, she started towards the road that would lead to her apartment.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from her right. Her quick ninja reflexes on alert.

Before she could throw a punch at whoever was lurking in the night unseen, Yuki came under the street light view.

Lifting his hands as if in a defeated position he just exclaimed, 'I'm so sorry to startle you Sakura-chan! It's just me! I was just on my way out too!' His whitish hair looking even more eerie under the street lamp.

'Pheww! Yuki-san! You shouldn't walk on the shadows just like that, I could have hurt you, you know?' She said jokingly.

'I'm sorry really! I just came out of the hospital myself.' He continued timidly.

'What were you doing there so late?' She asked despite herself. She knew the reasons she was avoiding getting herself home to a nice big bed, sleep usually eluded her these days anyway.

'I was checking on the children's ward. It's my turn to be their medic assistant all through the end of the month. Some little ones were a little restless today, so I was trying to put them at ease.' Came his easy reply.

'I didn't want to leave without making sure the next medic in turn had them under her control' He finished while smiling.

"Of course", she thought. Yuki-san has shown to be very considerate the few times I've gotten to work with him.

'That's really nice of you Yuki-san, I'm sure the kids in there must love you. Probably if you have kids, you'll be a great father someday', she meant it as a compliment, getting ready to resume her walking.

He just blushed, but had a small smile gracing his face. 'Thank you Sakura-chan!' He started walking besides her. 'I think we're headed the same way…' He said again timidly seeing as they were on the same road, by what she just nodded.

A few minutes into their walking, he turned to look at her out of the corner of his eyes. He seemed to be hesitating with his words before asking, 'what about you Sakura-chan?' He looked at her expectantly.

'Uh? What about me?' She lost the track of the conversation.

'Amm…etto…have you ever considered having children yourself?' He asked her looking at her under his light lashes.

'Ahh…' The question catching her off guard. "Has she?" She thought to herself. When Sakura was younger she knew her answer would have been an immediate yes. She wanted a family after all, and she thought having children was going to occur to her as part of it. But now…having children…the person she so longed to form a family with and craved for his affections seemed always far away from her. The truth was that, in the state she was in now, she didn't even dare to think about children anymore. For that, she needed to mend the pieces of her broken heart first…

She didn't realize she had been quite for a while until Yuki spoke again.

'Ah etto, I'm sorry that I asked Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to pry or anything', he said while looking away from her.

'Eh no no don't worry Yuki-san! I'm the one sorry for drifting apart on the conversation hehe. Well, here it's me, this is my apartment. Thank you for walking home with me Yuki-san, I appreciate it', she said when she noticed they've already gotten to her apartment complex. Giving him a small smile in return, she went to turn around not waiting for a reply, when all of the sudden…

She didn't expect him to grab her by the arm and stop her. Nor did she expect him to voice the next sentences…

'Sakura-chan…I'm glad you're ok, I just…I guess…what I wanted to say that is…' He seemed very nervous.

Letting go of her arm he told her, 'I like you…' it was said in a really small voice, but she heard him clearly. 'I really really like you Sakura-chan. Ever since I met you I couldn't help it in myself to like you. You're so generous and smart…I…I…would feel honour…if you ever accepted to go out with me'. He said the last part a little bit more confident.

Feeling herself blush at his confession and words, Sakura wasn't sure how to react at that. She has never being put in that situation. Except for the letter that she received once from a guy…and she rejected right away because of…him…she didn't get to have much experience in love matters if you don't count her heartache.

There she goes thinking about him again…

'Yuki-san…I…thank you for that…but I…' She turned her gaze to the side.

'Please, you don't have to say it!'. He interrupted her before she could go on. He knew it had been a long a shot. Getting up and casting his own eyes to the side. 'I know you don't feel the same way about me…but I wanted to…well…I wanted to tell you…' And awkward silence followed his confession. Neither of them looking at each other for different reasons. Finally he spoke.

'Thank you for letting me walk you home Sakura-chan! I apologize for the any inconvenience I may have caused' And just like that, he returned his gaze to her, smiling brightly again even though his cheeks looked reddish and his face showed his embarrassment.

'See you tomorrow at work!'

He turned to leave, and as much as she would have liked to call him back, and tell him that it was ok, maybe even try and work things out…maybe even try and go on a date with him? Her thoughts betrayed her, picturing a boy with jet-black hair and dark onyx eyes…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day she showed up at the hospital with dark bags under her eyes. After Yuki had left, she went on to get into the building and her apartment. Her mind plagued by thoughts of yearning and longing. Aching still for something she doesn't quite have. She had a restless sleep that night.

Even so, she made up her mind that night. She no longer could go on like this. She couldn't function like this any longer. Ino was painfully right.

She may be in love with Sasuke still, but she needed to move on. It wasn't healthy to keep clinging on someone who doesn't seem interested in a relationship of that type. Not with her at least.

Morning went by without any eventuality. When lunch time was nearing, she heard a knocked on her door.

'Come in!' She called without bothering to look up.

'I'm really sorry to bother you…'

The voice surprised her. She didn't expect him to look for her right away. All through the morning he had nothing but blush while looking her way, visibly embarrassed by his confession from the night before, and avoiding her gaze as soon as she caught him looking up at her.

'It's no bother at all Yuki-san, is something wrong?' Still, she was glad he went back to talking terms with her.

'Oh no no, everything's good.' He started fidgeting with his sleeves, looking everywhere but her face. 'Amm…I just wanted to apologize again for yesterday, since we worked together an all…I...I didn't want to put you in that position…' His fidgeting stopping but still he couldn't look at her face. She could see he was trying to make it up so they could go back to being professional again. She appreciated it.

'Here', he pulled out an apple out of his white coat pocket. Crossing the room, he left it on her desk as to show her it was for her. 'I just noticed you didn't eat much yesterday…' He said while a deep blushed formed again on his face. 'We cannot have our best doctor passing out on us right?' He ended with a joking tone, finally looking up at her with a small smile.

Thankful that he was quickly dismissing their awkwardness from last night, and trying to establish their colleague bond again, she smiled in return.

'Arigatou gozaimashita Yuki-san', she grabbed the fruit.

'No problem Sakura-chan!' With a bigger smile, he made it to leave when...

'What are you doing tomorrow night?' Her question resonated in the room.

'Eh?' He replied sounding confused.

On her part, Sakura had already made up her mind. Seeing him honestly trying and caring, she couldn't see any reason to not give him at least a chance. "Why didn't I say yes…"...She asked herself in her mind when she stared at the fruit on her desk before he left. "Why not give some else a chance…why not giving myself the chance?...at least _he_ cares"…Those lines of thoughts helped her to voice the question.

She had spoken before she could back down.

'Tomorrow night? Do you have any plans?' She was getting a little nervous herself. He may have confessed to her the day before, but she plain rejected him. That and the fact that she lacks experience in these types of situations didn't put her at ease. And it didn't help that she was the one taking the initiative now.

'Amm no, not really Sakura-chan. I don't have any plans. Do you need me at the hospital…'

'Tomorrow it's my day off. If you still agree, we could go out on that date then…' She interrupted him and said that more confidently, though still uncertain about his answer. She didn't have to wait long though.

'Really!?' He beamed in an obvious matter. 'I mean…mmmpph..' clearing his throat. 'I would love to Sakura-chan! Should I pick you up at your place? Is 7 ok? Where do you want to go? What do you want to do?' He started speaking so excitedly that it made her smile more openly than in a while.

'We could discuss the details at lunch, at the cafeteria, is that good?' She said it as she was preparing her stuff to head downstairs and eat something.

'Of course! Sounds like a nice idea! I could come and walk with you in a few minutes to go there together…let me just grab my stuff and…' He stopped once he noticed how overly eager he seemed. 'Tha..t i-s if yo-u wa-nt me to…'

'Ok.' She smiled to reassure him. 'Just give me 10 min and I'll be ready ok'.

'All right! Then I'll come back in 10!' And with that, he went off, with a big goofy smile on his face.

Sakura felt happy and proud of herself for having dared to do that. Looking at him, she couldn't help to think, "that must be the feeling you get when someone you like accepts to go out with you…must be nice" She thought bitterly. Dismissing those thoughts, Sakura tried to focus better on the idea that this was a good thing. A very good thing. Maybe she could finally start gluing the pieces of her broken heart. And who knows…maybe Yuki would be the one who helps her through it… not finishing her thoughts as they were interrupted by a knock on her door, Sakura spoke up.

'You can come in Yuki-san'. Thinking it was Yuki, and that he was probably back to walk with her to go get lunch.

He didn't get in right away though. Since the person hesitated at the door, she talked louder this time.

'Come in please!' At the same time she finished saying that, she saw he door opening and closing, with the person she least expected to see right now.

'Sasuke-kun? Wh-at a-re you doing here?' Somewhat surprised but she finished composing herself. He didn't come to the hospital very often, having being revoked some of his privileges for the first few years of his comeback, he didn't get to have many dangerous missions. The most he got sometimes were some scratches.

Taking a hard good look at him, she saw he had some cuts in his arms while his pale face was smeared with blood.

'What happened? Are you ok?!' She said a little bit alarmed and standing up to meet him half way and examine his cuts.

'Hmph…the dobe and I were training…' He replied while keeping his gaze on her as she examined him.

'Mmm I see…Well, it doesn't look like anything serious…' She noticed once reaching his side. 'Sasuke-kun, could you sit down please? That way I can check it better and start healing it'.

Not bothering to reply, Sasuke when and did as she asked. And just as she has mentioned, when she started applying some chakra to the wounds, they started to close fast enough. There were only minor cuts and most of them were superficial. Honestly she was even surprised he came to the hospital at all for those…

'I was nearby…' He stated as if reading her thoughts.

'Of course.' She replied instantly, not thinking anything of it.

After what were like a few minutes he spoke again, 'have you eaten?' She stumbled a little on her place; Sasuke breaking the silence when she was focused caught her off guard.

'No…not yet…' She kept on focusing on her task.

'…do you want to go and grab some lunch?' He asked after a moment.

'Mm lunch?' While applying some pressure in one of the cuts.

'…Yes…lunch.' He replied sounding a little bit more exasperated. 'It's...lunch time…' He finished after the silence in between.

'There! All done!' She exclaimed once finishing on his work on him.

Sasuke was staring very intently at her still… 'Eehh…' She said feeling suddenly very nervous.

'…so…?' He spoke up softly and curtly again. '…lunch?' as he gazed away from her. Was it her or did he just look away bashfully. Must be her mind playing her tricks. Before she could keep on dwelling into the matter, another knock on her door was heard, followed by the opening of it.

'Sakura-chan! I didn't want to bolt in, but I think you didn't hear me the first time, are you ready to…?' Yuki's words died on his lips as he saw she had company.

Sakura just turned to look him over her shoulders. 'Yuki-san, I'm coming, give me a minute would you? I'll see you there'. And she turned to look at Sasuke who was still sitting down in front of her.

'Sure! See you in a bit!' He smiled at her. As he was turning to leave, he spotted the Uchiha looking at him impassively, something meaningful in his gaze. "Is he…is he glaring at me?" He thought.

He knew the last of the clan had a reputation for being scary, but he hadn't experienced it firsthand.

Feeling intimidated, Yuki turned as fast as he could and left the room, not missing the way the Uchiha's intense stare followed his every move, or the way his body was shaking out the chills it got.

'I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…' She said looking at him with a small apologetic smile, 'but I'm having lunch with my coworker today, maybe next time?' She finished. Had it been another time, Sakura would have been thrilled with the possibility of them two hanging together, probably cancelling any other plan right away.

"You have to keep your ground Sakura!" She told herself.

As it was, she had already made other plans…plans she wouldn't cancelled anymore because he showed up last minute proposing to have lunch.

'Yeah…' He just replied and kept on staring impassively at her.

'Thank you for asking though'. She spoke again before reaching over her desk for her stuff.

'Hmph…' He said. Following her with his gaze.

But as she wasn't paying attention, Sakura missed the way Sasuke's hands formed into a fist on top of his knees.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter if just for a little bit at least. Feel free to give me your opinion on this one. Also, this is probably going to be a two-shot, so with the next chapter the story is done. See you soon!


End file.
